Life In Forks
by blonDEE123
Summary: Bella and Edward can't stand each other at first but do they really secretly like each other? Maybe even love one another? Will others stand in the way of this love? Read&Find OUT
1. Arrival in Forks

"Mom! Have you seen my favorite shirt?" I yelled.

Today I was packing for today was the day I would leave for my new home. "Bella honey you don't have to do this. You don't have to go you can stay with me." My mom was pleading halfheartedly for me to stay with her in Phoenix but I knew she would be happier once I was gone and she could travel around with her new husband Phil and not have to worry about her daughter all the time. Phil is my new step father and he plays baseball for some team and he always has to travel. It kills my mom to have to stay behind because of me.

"Mom" I complained, "I've already made my decision and I'm going to live in Forks. Don't worry I'll be fine." "I know" she responded, "your shirts right in front of you Bella!" she chuckled. "Hurry up and finish packing already Jacob will be here any second to take you to the airport."

We rushed down the stairs and I said my goodbyes to my mom.

Right outside my house was my boyfriend Jacob waiting in his blue Mazda convertible that I loved. "Hey Bella, come on were gonna be late." He said in a miserable voice not even making eye contact with me. He was not looking forward to me leaving. Jake and I have been a couple since freshman year. TWO YEARS! We didn't want our relationship to end but long distance relationships don't work out to well either.

"Hey baby, sorry I kept you waiting." I really was sorry, but mostly because I was leaving him. We drove off and were on our way in no time. As we drove, I thought about everything I was leaving behind. This made me even more depressed but I couldn't cry yet. I couldn't let Jake see me cry or he would drive me straight back to my mom's house and make me stay. I don't think I would refuse to stay either.

No, I had to be strong and do this. I had to leave here and go to the dreary town of Forks, Washington. I had to stay with this family I didn't even no… The Cullens? Well, they can't be bad. They're family friends. My mom had grown up with Esme and Dr. Cullen in Forks and they are pretty much her only family. I've never met them but my mom says they're friendly people.

Jake and I didn't talk the whole car ride. We arrived at the airport and got to the security line. Time to say goodbye.

Jake was looking at his feet, still not making eye contact with me. "Well this is it… you don't have to do this Bella. Your mom likes having you here. She won't be happier when you leave…" I put my finger to his lips, "don't make this hard Jake. I love you" and suddenly he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me against his chest. His lips trembled on mine as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. He broke off after a couple of seconds and hugged me. "I love you Bells. Text me right when you land!" he said sternly but with sadness in his eyes.

"I will, I love you too." And I walked of through the security belt. I couldn't look back at him because my face was already wet with tears. "I love you Jake." I whispered to myself.

It was only a matter of minutes until I boarded my plane and it took off. Almost instinctively, I grabbed my IPod and blasted my ears with music.

Oh I loved music. It's my passion. I play the piano and guitar. My friends and I formed a band but we were never that good. We played at dances and school talent shows but never anything big. I was gonna miss playing songs with my friends…

"Wake up miss. Wake up!" I was shaken awake by the flight attendant. "Huhhh…" was all I could say. I hadn't even remembered falling asleep. "Were here. Everyone is already off the plane." We were already here! Wow! "Uhh, okay." I got my carry-on and stumbled off the plane.

When I got my luggage from baggage claim there was a man in a suit holding a sign with my name on it.

"Are you Miss Swan" he asked politely. "Ya, Bella actually are you a driver or something?" I responded. "Yes I will be escorting you to the Cullen's residence." He led me out of the airport to a little black car that looked like some kind of fancy cab. Hah wow! It looked pretty expensive. He opened the door for me and took my luggage from me. I hopped in and we were off…

Oh CRAP! I need to text Jake before he starts freakin out. _Hey im here._ I wrote.

Ughhhh I was already dreading this place. It was a normal day for Forks. Cold. Gray. Drizzling. Buzz Buzz Buzz. I grabbed my phone it was Jake. _R u ok? Wher r u? how r u? _He was already panicking. _I'm fine Jake. I'm on my way to their house. _

I was hoping he wouldn't text me back with all of his crazy questioning. But of course my phone just started buzzing again. _I miss u cant u just com back already? Plzz. _Ughh was he really asking me this already? _No Jake quit asking me that! _After that my phone didn't buzz again. Had I hurt his feelings? I didn't mean to. I wasn't going to text him back though. I needed to focus on not chickening out and heading back to the airport. I wasn't going back. Not for a long time.

All of a sudden we passed an old, rusted sign that wrote, _Welcome to Forks._ We were here.

"Ahh we will be to the Cullens house in no time." The driver said. I just sighed. Not sure if I was relieved or even more miserable that I was almost at my destination. I just put my IPod on and tried to distract myself. I listened to _Banana Pancakes_ by Jack Johnson. I love Jack Johnson. He is one of my many favorite artists.

Suddenly, we turned off the road and into the forest. It got extremely bumpy and it looked like we were on a dirt path but it was hard to tell. Then as we took another turn we came into a big clearing with a giant white house with beautiful white pillars lined up in front of it.

"WhOAH" I managed to say. The driver just chuckled and parked the cab in front of the magnificent house. As he got my luggage out of the trunk I opened the cab door and walked out to the front door of the mansion.

I paused for a moment and then rang the doorbell. A beautiful woman that looked like she was out of a housekeeping magazine opened the door. "Hello Bella, we've been waiting for you to arrive."


	2. Meeting Edward

"Umm Hi." I stuttered. Wow I'm lame. She just giggled a perfect little laugh. "I'm Esme" her voice was like little chimes of music in my ear. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"Oh it was fine. Your house is beautiful." I said looking around at the giant living room which was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Oh thank you!" She captured my eyes again. Then came the driver with my bags. "Here you go Miss Swan." "Thank you" I blurted out.

"You must be tired" Esme spoke. "Here, let me take you to your room."

I took my bags up the stairs and followed her to the second floor. There were three floors total. On this floor were two bedrooms and one bathroom. One of the bedrooms was mine.

"Here it is. You will be sharing the bathroom with my son Edward. His room is right across from yours. My daughter Alice and my other son Emmet are upstairs so you two have the whole floor to yourselves."

There are going to be other children here? My mom didn't say they had kids. I better not be stuck babysitting all the time. I hate little kids! "Umm is that alright with you?" She asked me hesitantly probably from the shocked look on my face. "Ohh yes its fine!" I quickly answered her, "how old are you children?" I asked.

"Emmet and Alice are seventeen and Edward is sixteen. Your age, am I right?" Relieved I answered, "Oh Ya. This room is perfect. Thank you so much for everything Esme."

"Oh it's perfectly alright Bella. Alice is excited to finally have a girl in this house other than her mother." She chuckled.

After I got settled I went downstairs and walked into some room I hadn't noticed before. It had a piano in it. That was it… Weird. Instinctively, I sat down and started playing a tune that I wrote. It flowed so smoothly under my fingertips that I closed my eyes and just listened to the keys. I was so into my song that I hadn't noticed that someone else had walked into the room.

"Who are YOU?" The voice was rather rude but still beautiful. Quickly I opened my eyes and was shocked to see a drop dead gorgeous boy standing in the doorway. I couldn't speak. I was speechless. "Well…" he said again. I probably looked like the biggest retard right now.

"B-Bella" I managed to choke out. "Bella? Who the hell…"

"Edward!" Esme's stern voice interrupted him. "Can't you have some manners? This is Bella Swan. The girl from Phoenix who is going to be living with us for the next couple of years." Her words suddenly made me remember I was depressed. Two years. It seemed like such a long time.

"I'm so sorry about that Bella. Edward is just having girlfriend problems. That's why he's grumpy right now." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Mommm! This has nothing to do with Rosalie! Were you planning on telling me that some girl was going to live at our house for two years?" This made me mad. My name is Bella! Not some girl. I'm standing right here. I wanted to yell but I was still too shocked by his beauty.

"Oh Edward! You will like Bella. Look she plays piano too! You two already have something in common." She said a little smug. "Ughhhh!!" He said as he walked away. I could hear him stomp up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about that! He's not always like that. Don't worry he'll lighten up to you in no time." I was still mad at him.

"Oh it's okay. I'm going to go take a shower." I needed one badly and I wanted to go upstairs and get another glance at the beautiful boy I had just seen. I ran up the stairs and towards my room. There he was laying on his bed listening to Jason Mraz. OMG I love Jason Mraz. I quietly walked into my room. I could still see him because our doors were right across from each others. Once he saw me he got up and slammed his door. Are you serious! What did I do! Jeez! I pulled open my dresser and got out Jake's Beatles t-shirt that he gave to me so I would remember him. It still smelled like him. I felt like I was going to cry so I quickly grabbed my PJ shorts. These made up my typical pajamas. I got to the bathroom, closed the door and turned the shower on. When I was done and dried off I realized that I forgot my bathroom bag full of toiletries. Crap! I wrapped the towel around me and darted out the door. Once I had my bag I headed back to the bathroom only to find Edward holding up Jake's t-shirt.

"The Beatles huh?" he looked at it questionably. "It's my boyfriends." I said taking it from him.

"Aww how sweet. Bella's got a boyfriend." He said in a mocking tone. "So does he know about me staying in the room across from your room? I bet he's thrilled about that! Hah." He was really getting on my nerves now. "Oh don't be mad Bella." Then he grabbed my chin forcing my face a couple of inches closer to his. His touch was like an electric shock at first but then it just made my heart flutter.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" Now he was just being a smart ass! So I jerked my face out of his heavenly hold and pushed him out of the way. Then I slammed the door in HIS face! Haha I would of laughed if I wasn't so mad. Once I got dressed it was pretty late. I wonder where Emmet and Alice are. Well, I guess I would just have to meet them tomorrow.

I decided to go to bed. I really was tired. Traveling always does that to me. I laid in my bed tossing and turning trying to go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Edwards hand on my face. The words he had said. _Would a kiss make you feel better? _I no he was just joking but those words still made my heart flutter.

I needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day with Edward and I don't want to look like a zombie in the morning. Finally after more thoughts of Edward I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. A Trip to the Mall

"OH MY GOD!" What the… who is that. "I can't believe shes actually here!" I started to open my drowsy eyes when they saw two figures standing right in front of me.

"What are.." "Bella are you awake?" an excited cheerful voice interrupted me. She was a small pixie-like girl. Alice.

"Are you Alice?" there was a muscular man standing next to her. Who was he? There was no way this man was Emmet. Emmet was supposed to be seventeen. Or was he?

"Ya, I'm Alice! Oh and this is my brother Emmet. You've probably already met Edward yesterday. I'm so excited for you to be her! I was getting sick of being the only girl in this house! Now we can do girl stuff together. We can go shopping, talk about boys, and go to the spa…"

"Are you serious Alice, let her wake up first at least!" the man who was supposedly Emmet interrupted Alice's rambling.

"Umm what time is it?" It must be like six in the morning. I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Its noon!" Alice answered me. Really? Had I slept in that late? How long was I up last night thinking about Edward? EDWARD! Where is he? Is he still here? "You slept in pretty late. You don't how hard it was to keep Alice from waking you up. We've been waiting for you all day." Emmet interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh sorry. Traveling takes a lot out of me." I made up a quick excuse.

"It's okay," Alice assured me, "We have coffee for you downstairs. Come on!"

"I'll meet you down there. Gotta use the bathroom." I really did. I wanted to make sure I looked presentable enough to face Edward again. I'm such a loser! He already has a girlfriend according to Esme.

I actually looked really sexy in a t shirt and short shorts. So I just decided with washing my face and brushing my teeth. That was good enough for now. There they were. Emmet sitting at the table watching the TV and Alice rushing towards me with my coffee. "Thanks!" I said.

"Come on were going to get you changed so we can go to the mall." She grabbed my arm and pulled me right back up the stairs. Ughhh… This time we went to her room. It was really cute. Girlie, but cute. Suddenly she tossed a pair of stone washed skinny jeans at my face and a cute checkered tube top with a belt under the bust line.**(Outfit on profile)**

"Are you serious? You can't expect me to wear a tube top in this kind of weather!" I complained. "Oh calm down Bella. I have a jacket for you. That's for when were in the mall!! Duh. It's not cold in there. And plus the guys will love it!" Well that is a plus! But the only guy I really wanted to like it though was Edward. OMG listen to me I'm hopeless!

"Quit day dreaming and put them on already!" she snapped. Once I was done changing we were out the door. Emmet decided not to go. He said shopping with Alice was the last thing he would ever want to do. When we walked into the garage and I saw a yellow Porsche I almost dropped dead! "No FREAKIN way!" Alice just laughed at my reaction and pulled me into the car.

We were there before I knew it. Alice talked the whole way so that made the ride go by fast.

The first store we went to was Hollister. After, we decided to go to the food court. Of course I was starving! Id skipped breakfast and lunch!

"Mike Newton is staring at you!" Alice said while we sat down at a little food court table. I looked over to a group of guys. There was a cute boy with blonde messy hair and blue eyes staring at me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush. Then I saw one of the boys standing in the group was Edward. He didn't look to happy. He looked like he was arguing with the blonde that was staring at me. No! Was he jealous? I just blushed even more. Suddenly the blonde started making his way over to our table.

"OMG Bella, he's totally coming over here!" Alice yipped with excitement. "I know!" I sounded just as excited. Finally, he took one of the chairs at our table and sat in it casually.

"So you must be Bella." He said with a sweet voice but not nearly as attractive as Edward's. "You must be Mike." I said just as smoothly.

"You guys want to come hang with us?" anything to be near Edward. "Sure, if you want to Alice?" I didn't want to be rude. "Ya totally" she said in her perfect musical voice. Mike walked beside me stealing glances at me every couple of seconds.

"So you two love birds a couple yet?" Edwards's voice made my heart flutter. Mike nudged him in the stomach. "Shut up!" I couldn't help but laugh. Mike was even more adorable now that he was blushing.

"So Bella, how long are you staying here?" Mike asked curiously. "Junior and senior year." I said in return. "Awesome maybe will have some classes together." Mike said with a smug smile on his face.

I could totally tell Edward was jealous now. I had to take advantage of this moment. "If we're lucky" I said in a flirty voice. I just realized in two days, when school starts, I'll be riding with Edward everyday! What a great way to start out each day.

"Well Alice and we need to finish shopping for school clothes and stuff." I really needed to keep shopping and it was starting to get a little awkward.

"See you at school then." Mike added before I left. "See Ya" I responded with a smile.

Alice and I spent the rest of the day shopping and when we finally got home Edward and Emmet were getting ready for something. "Were going to Sam's party. His parents are of town and there's gonna be drinks and everything. You guys comin?" Emmet said casually.

Of course Edward had to add, "Mike will be there!" with an irritated voice. "You're just jealous Edward." Thank you Alice!

"No not really. I've got Rosalie." He said with a smug smile. What was that supposed to mean. Who's Rosalie? Is that his girlfriend? No why couldn't he be single. "Whatever" Alice said.

"So are you guys coming or what?" Emmet was getting irritated now.

"Ya I'm game!" I really did love parties. We used to always have big ones back home. "Me too!" Alice added quickly.

"Let's go then already!" Edward was already out the door and we all quickly followed behind him.


	4. The Kiss

We arrived around eight and I could tell it was going to be a great party. The house was filled with wild, drunk teenagers. The music was blasting _Loli Loli Loli Loli let me see you pop that body… _I love Three 6 Mafia!

When we got to the door a dark haired, dark skinned man opened it. He was so hot! "THE CULLENS ARE HERE!" he yelled and everyone started cheering. They must be pretty popular. Of course they were! All three of them are gorgeous.

Suddenly I was tossed a beer. "Hey baby, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Sam." He was totally wasted. I could tell by the way he slurred his words.

"I just moved here from Phoenix." I said in a flirty voice as I opened my beer and took a sip.

"Really where do you live now?" he asked.

"Oh I live with the Cullens" this didn't make him happy but he was too drunk to really care.

"Let's go dance." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a large group of people.

I started to freak with him when I saw Edward dancing with two girls. This made me furious! Once his eyes came in contact with mine I started dancing more intensely with Sam. He didn't like that too much. Then he decided to put his hands on one of the girl's waist and pulled her against him. I didn't want to watch anymore and I couldn't compete with him so I decided to ditch Sam and go find Alice. She was in the kitchen surrounded by a group of people.

They were all cheering about something. Once I made my way through a couple of people I could see what all the excitement was. Emmet was at the mini bar chugging down some kind of alcohol. Wow, I had to watch this.

When he was done he looked like he was gonna pass out. Lucky for him a couple of girls came to his rescue and pulled him to the nearest couch. I wanted to be part of the excitement so I decided to give this game a try.

"Ill have whatever he just had!" I yelled and sat down at the counter. Everyone started cheering again.

"Make that a double!" Edward's voice was so beautiful as he came to sit down next to me. What was he doing?

"You're on." He said to me when the guy came back with two shots. He pushed one in my direction and took the other in his hand. He was challenging me! I took the shot glass in my hand and chugged it in one gulp. The taste burned my mouth and I couldn't help but make a face. Of course it barely bothered Edward and he was able to keep a straight face.

"Another!" I yelled. I wasn't going down without a fight. Edward looked at me surprised. Again we gulped down another shot, and another and another till I finally couldn't take anymore. I don't have a high tolerance for alcohol. When I stood up the room started to spin. I was about to fall over when Edward caught me. Then he just laughed.

He took me out to his car and put me in the back seat. "Stay her." He tried to make himself sound stern but he was just as wasted as I was.

Then he went and got Emmet and they were followed by Alice. "Ill drive, you guys are hammered!" she said with a chuckle.

Emmet was put into the passenger side and Edward climbed in the back next to me. When Alice put the keys into the ignition and started the car I looked over to the clock radio. It was three in the morning!

"That was a great party." I tried to say but it didn't come out as I intended it to. It really was a great party.

"Ya it was!" Alice agreed. "You and Edward are CRAZY! I can't believe you guys drank as much as you did!" I loved the way she said _You and Edward… _Did we really drink that much?

"You can thank Bella for that! She just kept asking for more and more." Edward said with slurred words. Alice just laughed and then Emmet started to snore and we all just laughed even more.

It was a quiet ride home. It was sort of awkward sitting next to Edward.

When we got to the house Alice opened my door and put my arm over her shoulder for support. She walked me up to my room and Edward just followed.

We tried to be as quiet as possible. We didn't want to wake up Esme or Carlisle. Then she laid me on my bed and she left and went back up to her room. I laid there for a while thinking about the night I had with Edward. He had actually been nice to me for once.

I couldn't go to sleep yet so I decided to go to the bathroom and put my pajamas on to make me feel more comfortable. On the way to the bathroom my head hit something hard.

"Oww!" I heard his voice. Edward's voice.

"Oh sorry!" I muttered quickly.

"You should be!" he responded in a harsh slurred tone. This made me furious. It wasn't even my fault.

"Actually I take that back. I'm not sorry. I hope your head hurts!" He deserves it! We stared at each other furiously. By now my face was inches away from his as he had my back pinned to the wall.

"What do you have against me anyway? What did I do to you? You really…" Out of nowhere he pressed his lips against mine. Instinctively I wrapped my fingers through his messy bronze hair and moved my lips with his. After that he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me against his chest even harder.

Suddenly, he broke off our kiss and darted back into his room. I stood there in the dark hallway for a moment to catch my breath. It happened so fast i was still in shock.

What had just happened?

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter then send me a private message PLEASE! Oh and dont forget to review. Tell me if you like it or not and if i should keep writing this story. Ask me questions, tell me what i should change idk. just review! Thanks if you do**


	5. Confessions

When I woke up in the morning it was around noon again. Ughhh headache! I hate hangovers. I really needed to get into a better routine with school starting tomorrow. As I made my way to the bathroom I noticed Edward wasn't in his room. Where could he be? Would he be different after last night's kiss or would he be the same rude Edward? Please be the extremely good kissing Edward. Please!

"Bella!" Esme's voice was ringing. "You slept in so late I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Everyone else is downstairs already."

"Oh okay I'll be right down." I needed to take a shower and change anyways. Especially before I ran into Edward again.

First I took some Advil from my bag. That seemed to help a little. The shower was nice and warm. It felt refreshing and good on my body. When I was done I slipped into some black skinny jeans and a lacy top that definitely enhanced my curves.**(Outfit on profile)** I put some light makeup on and combed out my hair. Walaa! Done.

I skipped down the stairs a little too cheerfully. Alice noticed. "Well aren't you chipper this afternoon!"

"Well that was a great party last night." That was my lame excuse.

"Ugh I'm still feelin the alcohol!" Emmet complained.

"Just take some Advil." I said with a chuckle as I made myself a sandwich for lunch. As I was eating I heard a beautiful melody being played. "What's that sound?" I asked Alice.

"That's Edward. He's a natural when it comes to playing the piano… and guitar." She answered me.

"Really? I play piano and guitar too!" I said this with way to much enthusiasm.

"Hmmm…" Alice hummed with suspicion. She noticed my overly enthusiastic response. I walked away nervously before the questioning began.

I wasn't going back up the stairs. No I was walking towards the room with the piano. The room where Edward was creating beautiful music. He didn't even notice me under the doorway watching him. He was playing with his eyes closed as I often did when I was deep into my music. Suddenly his beautiful song ended.

"That was beautiful." I said with true sincerity. He seemed shocked to see me standing here, but luckily not angry.

"Thanks. You play piano too right?" he asked. "Ya… and guitar too." I hope I didn't sound like I was bragging.

"Really? So do I." All this small talk was driving me crazy. I had so many questions for him after last night's kiss.

"So... What was that last night?" I asked sort of awkwardly. He seemed like he was in deep thought. It only made him more gorgeous.

"It was a kiss." Does he really think I'm that dumb? I know it was a kiss. I wanted to know why he had kissed me.

"Well obviously! But why did you kiss me?" I asked this with a sharper tone this time.

"Because I wanted too." Now he was walking toward me. He walked so gracefully with such perfection. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. How did he have this reaction over me?

"Because you wanted to?" I repeated his words making me blush. Once again he had me pinned against the wall. His body was inches away from mine as he leaned against the wall with me in between.

"Yes I did. You kissed me back." He stated in his velvety soft voice.

"Mmhmm." I managed to get out. I did kiss him back. I couldn't trust myself to speak. Not with the effect he had on me. Suddenly his face got closer to mine as if he were coming in for another kiss. I braced myself but he stopped with his lips not even an inch away from mine.

"You're a very good kisser." He breathed the most wonderful, sweetest, most delicious scent I've ever smelled and walked out the door before I could process what had just happened. My heavy breathing started to steady after a few seconds. I was too thrilled and excited to be mad.

"Bella!" my thoughts were interrupted by Alice's voice. "Carlisle is back from his trip! You need to come meet him." Wow I forgot there was even another Cullen.

"Okay." We walked into the living room. The whole family was taking turns hugging a man who looked a movie star. He was just as beautiful as the rest of the family.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said shaking his firm hand. "It's great to meet you Bella. I'm Carlisle." His voice was soft and calming. "Nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. Your house is amazing!" I complimented.

"Oh thank you. It's our pleasure." He said as he made his way over to his wife and gave her a short, but passionate kiss. "Have you and Edward been getting along well? I know you two will be floor mates for the next two years." I didn't know what to say so luckily Edward answered for me.

"Bella's okay except for the occasional talking when she sleeps." He looked at me teasingly. I couldn't help but blush. Do I still talk in my sleep? I know I used to when I was a little kid but still? Oh crap! What did I say in my sleep? Hopefully nothing too embarrassing. Everyone just laughed at his comment.

We sat and chatted for a couple of hours after that when we somehow came to the subject of me playing piano. Carlisle and Esme insisted that I play for them. At first I hesitated not wanting to show off but somehow Alice managed to shove me all the way into the piano room.

"Fine! I'll play" I finally gave up and sat down at the piano and started playing a song I began writing the week before I left for Forks. It starts out slow because in the beginning I was sad to be leaving Jacob and my mother but as I realized that I do like the Cullens my song started to become a faster and happier song. Like always, when I play my songs I get so deep in my music that I end up closing my eyes and I just let my hands flow over the keys. When I was done I opened my eyes and slowly came back to reality.

Everyone was in awe with wide eyes and chins hanging. I just chuckled and blushed. Suddenly everyone was talking at once. They were saying things like, "That was amazing!" or "She's as good as Edward!"All of a sudden Edward interrupted everyone.

"Did you write that Bella?" he asked with something in his eyes I didn't understand. "Ya but it's not finished yet." It wasn't finished yet.

"It was beautiful." He said with deep sincerity in his emerald eyes. "Th-thanks." I stuttered. He really thought it was beautiful.

After that we all went and did our own things. I just went to my room and laid on my bed. Then I saw Edward go into his room and turn his music on. Edward rarely ever left his door open like he was now.

Edward and I had the same taste in music and I loved listening to his music. This time he was listening to the Kooks. Of course the Kooks are one of my favorite bands. I found myself singing along to _Shine On_ when Edward walked into my room.

"So you know the Kooks." He chuckled. I was so embarrassed I started blushing.

"A few of their songs." I responded.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked me even though he was coming in anyway. Luckily I was still able to keep my cool and not get over excited that he was in MY ROOM!

"Sure" I answered nice and calmly. He came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"This room doesn't seem to fit you. It's too…" he was struggling for a word.

"Alice" I finished for him and he laughed. It was pink and fluffy everywhere. "It's a little too girly for me." I said with a chuckle.

He chuckled but them his face went serious, "Why did you leave Pheonix and come here?" I wasn't expecting this question.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." This wasn't something that I've ever talked about to anyone.

"I think I can keep up." He said with a dazzling crooked smile. "Well… I don't know." The word came out in a rush and he knew I was about to tell him. "Oh come on Bella! I'm curious." He gave me puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip puckered out.

"Fine. My mom, Renee, married a guy named Phil and he plays baseball so therefore he has to travel a lot. My mom was sad that she had to stay behind with me so I decided to come live in Forks with her family friends so she could be happy with Phil and I wouldn't be in the way." There was pity on Edwards face as he looked into my eyes. "I couldn't stay and make my mom miserable like that. It hurt me too much." I added quickly.

"I'm glad you came Bella." Edward made me blush and instantly he was chuckling a perfect chuckle. I could tell it amused him when I blushed. This only made me blush an even deeper red. Suddenly his hand came to my cheek and he brushed it with his smooth hand. He held it there for a couple of seconds until Alice walked into my room.

"OMG!!" she practically screamed. Edward quickly dropped his hand and darted off my bed. "Edward and Bella?" she almost sang "But what about Rosalie. Did you guys finally break up?" this was a stab in the heart. How could I forget he already has a girlfriend?

"No we didn't officially but were going to… soon." He added almost as if he didn't want to break up with her. I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes. But I choked them down. It would be far too embarrassing to start crying over this.

"But you and Bella? I thought you…"

"Drop it Alice!" Edward interrupted her with a stern voice.

"Fine Edward! But you and I both know that Rosalie is just a stuck up snotty BIT-"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled interrupting her again. Alice groaned but finally walked out the door leaving Edward and I alone again.

"Sorry about that" he said with a little frustration in his voice. I didn't answer. I was too afraid I was going to cry. "Are you okay?" he asked. He could probably see the struggle on my face.

"Just fine!" I said with a sharp tone. I could tell this hurt him. There waas sadness in his eyes.

"I'd better get to bed. It's already ten and school starts tomorrow." He said quickly. I stayed quiet. So he finally headed for my door. Before he walked out of it he stopped and walked back over to where I was sitting on my bed. He leaned over and put his hand under my chin. Then he kissed me. Short but sweet.

"Goodnight" he whispered into my ear in a seductive voice and he walked out of my room.

* * *

**please Please PLEASE review and send me ideas if you have any. I need some ideas! Thank you!**


	6. First Day

"Bella! BELLA! Wake up it's our first day of school!" I was shaken awake by Alice.

"Ughhhh… Alice!" I complained and that only made her more annoying.

"Isabella Swan! We need to start getting ready. I have to do your hair and makeup and most importantly your outfit. You don't want to be late do you?" she was now pulling me off the bed.

"Fine Alice just give me a sec!" I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

Edward's door was closed and I could hear his dresser being searched through. He was probably getting ready for school. He'll probably wear something amazing... I definitely need to get ready before I see him.

When I was done washing my face I went back into my room only to find Alice with a makeup bag in one hand and a straightener in the other.

"First get changed." She ordered me and pointed to the outfit on the bed. There was a cute blue Abercrombie and Fitch shirt with some jeans and juicy couture flats. **(Outfit on profile)**

When I was done, Alice ordered me to come to the bathroom and sit in front of a mirror and without a warning she started to attack me with makeup. After that she brushed out and straightened my crazy hair. I had really bad bed head from the night before.

When she was finally done she turned me around so I could look in the mirror. "Wow I look hot! Thank you Alice." I said as I grabbed her into a hug trying not to mess up her perfectly styled hair.

"Oh Bella It was nothing. I'm going to be doing this everyday!" she said excitedly. I almost groaned but I was still too happy. "Come on! Edward's waiting." I hope Edward thinks I look good.

We rushed down the stairs and grabbed some toast. I quickly ate mine before we even made it to the door. Alice quickly handed me my Juicy Couture bag that we had bought two days ago at the mall. It was a gorgeously soft velour bag with a big Juicy pin and pom poms hanging off the side. The bag also has a drawstring satin ribbon, and leather trim. It was adorable and Alice insisted to buy it for me!**(Purse on profile)**

When we reached the car Alice opened the passenger door for me. She had a mischievous smile on her face. "You didn't think I would be caught riding to school with juniors did you?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and climbed in. When I sat down and Alice closed the door I couldn't help but notice Edward's face. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide.

"What?" he was making me paranoid. Was there something on my face?

"You look beautiful Bella" he said while he let out a heavy breath. I blushed and giggled. I could swear he almost blushed but he quickly broke off eye contact and pulled out of the driveway.

Once we were out of the forest Edward turned on some music. "I love this song!" I stated matter-of-factly.

"You like Sublime?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Ya who doesn't?" He seemed to laugh at my answer.

"You're the first person I've met. People here don't have good taste in music." That was definitely a compliment so of course i blushed uncontrolably!

"So, is it going to be like this every day?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Is it going to be just me and you driving every day?" I hope it is!

"Well if it's okay with you? You can ride with Alice and Emmet. They really wouldn't mind..." he had a hurt look on his face now so I quickly cut him off.

"No no it's perfectly fine!" this seemed to make him happy again.

"Good. We're here." I cut the engine off and got out. I did the same.

"Here i'll take you to the office to get your schedule." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a little building that said Front Office on the door. I could of found that myself easily.

When we walked inside it sort of smelled like a doctor's office. I hate that smell but then I could see the nurse's office just in the other room.

"Hello Edward. Whose this?" she asked Edward in a sweet, kind voice.

"This is Isabella Swan. Shes new here." I loved the way he said my name in his velvety soft voice.

"Well hello there Isabella. We've been expecting you. Let me print out that schedule for you." She said as the printer started making a buzzing noise, "Here ya go. Have a great first day!"

"Thanks" I said as we walked out the door.

Edward quickly grabbed the paper out of my hand and held it up to another paper.

"Hey I need that!" I yelled at him.

"Chill Bella I'm checking if we have any classes together."

"Oh, any luck?" I tried to keep the anxiosness out of my voice.

"We have homeroom and biology together... and if you want zero period."

"Zero period?" What's that?

"It's the last class of the day and you get to choose an elective as a junior. I'm doing ceramics. It's the easiest class there is. You could come with me if you want too?" his eyes were sparkling more than ever and they looked like liquid. He was dazzling me again.

"I'd love too" I could barely get out.

"Great come on! We have Spanish for homeroom. We're gonna be late." He gave me my schedule back and we quickly walked over to room 103 but we were stopped by a gorgeous blonde, blue eyed girl that had a Victoria Secrets body. Of course I had a great body with okay sized curves but my body still wasn't even comparable to hers.

"Edward! I've been looking for you."


	7. The Apology

"Edward! I've been looking for you." Her voice was too high and cheery for my taste.

"Rose not now" Edward said to her.

"Oh Edward what's wrong? You haven't been responding to my text or voicemails!" She had her arms around his neck now.

I just took a few steps away not sure if I should go and give them some privacy but Edward didn't seem to want to talk to this Rose at all. Wait… Is Rose supposed to be Rosalie? Edward's girlfriend? My vision was starting to get blurry but I rapidly choked down the tears. Then I darted into the classroom and everyone was in their seats chatting away.

There were three seats open. One next to Mike Newton and two in the back. If I sat in one of the backseats I was sure Edward would sit next to me but I don't think I could face him right now so I took the seat next to Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella. Good thing I saved that seat just for you" he said with a flirty smile. It wasn't even comparable to Edwards. I just smiled back. Class was going to start any second and I wasn't in the mood to talk.

Then Edward walked into the room. When he looked over to where I was seated his eyes filled with both anger and sadness. He went to the back and sat in one of the empty desks. Quickly one of the girls left her seat for the one next to his. She had short, dirty blonde hair that was slightly wavy with hazel eyes.

"Hey Edward." Her voice was nasally and annoying.

"Tanya." Was all he responded not even making eye contact with her. He was still starting at me with his sad emerald eyes.

"Where have you been all summer?" she asked in a trying-seductive voice. It was sickening. I just wanted to scream at this Tanya 'EDWARD ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!' Mostly because I was jealous and she was annoying but a small part of me wanted to warn her before Edward led her on too.

"Tanya, I'm not interested in you so could you please leave me alone" he said in almost a pleading voice. Of course he warns her.

"Oh Edward. What Rosalie doesn't know won't hurt her." Tanya was really getting on my nerves now.

"Rose isn't my girlfriend anymore Tanya." His eyes suddenly met my questioning eyes. That's when the bell rang.

"Students, please quiet down. Class is starting now" a slightly bald man said. "Buenos dias. Me llamo Senor Charles." Oh boy this was going to be a long class.

"Buenos dias Senor Charles" the class dully replied.

While Senor Charles was writing Spanish greetings on the board a piece of paper landed right on top of my book. I could see Mike had thrown it at me because he was peeking at me from the corner of his eye.

When I opened the folded piece of paper it read 'I'll save you a seat at lunch!!' Wow, umm okay. Don't even bother asking if I WANT to sit next to you. I just wrote underneath his note 'Umm sure' and tossed it back on his desk.

After class I quickly stuffed the Espanol text book into my bag and darted out the door, not wanting to run into Edward… or Mike. I mean, Mike is a sweet guy but I didn't really have feelings for him at all.

When I finally found my locker I heard that sweet velvety-voice that I know and love, "Bella wait." He was in front of me now, standing in between me and my locker. I didn't want to hear his excuse mostly because I was afraid I was gonna cry so I stood there silent.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what you saw before and it's over now. I ended it with Rosalie." He was now looking deep into my eyes probably trying to read my expression so I kept my face blank, not showing any emotions.

"Okay." Was all I responded as I pushed past him to open my locker.

"That's it? Aren't you mad?" he asked.

"No, why would I be. Shes your girlfriend." I responded not letting him see my hurting expression.

"She WAS my girlfriend" he corrected," and you should be mad. I should have dumped Rose before I kissed you the first time. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Bella." I closed my locker and pulled out my schedule.

"I have to go Edward." He was standing in my way and I didn't even know where my algebra class was.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I could swear he would have laughed if he wasn't so sad.

"No but I can find it on my own." I could tell this hurt him but instead of leaving he grabbed the schedule right from my hand. "Hey!"

"Follow me." I could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

It was only three doors down the hall from my locker. This school was extremely small.

When we stopped at the door he gave me back my schedule and kissed my lips with eager passion. I kissed back with just as much eagerness but he soon pulled his lips away and he chuckled.

Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry love." His breath sent shivers down my spine and I smiled in delight. This pleased him and he kissed my forehead and left.

**I know short chapter but I need reviews and some ideas!! Send me anything! Please I need some help! and reviews heehee**


	8. Lunch Disaster

**Sorry this chapter took so long please review!!**_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

"Bella!" Alice complained while waving a hand in front of my face, "What's up with you? Why are you so happy?" I just sighed. We were on our way to the lunch room now. PE and English had gone by in a breeze only because I was thinking about Edward the whole time. I couldn't get his words out of my head. _I'm sorry love… _

"Earth to Bella! You're zoning out on me again! Did you hear any word I just said?" Alice practically screamed at me.

"Sorry Alice! Jeez…" We were leaving the food line now.

"What's wrong with you? Did something happen?" Alice pressed on.

"Well…" Before I could go on I was interrupted.

"Bella! Over here!" Mike yelled in my direction. Oh Crap! I forgot that I was sitting next to him. I looked around but Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Alice, let's go sit with Mike." My tone was too dreading and Alice could tell. "Well, I'll sit with you but only because it's your first day. I'm a senior. Remember?" she questioned in a jokingly tone.

"Whatever Alice" I laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her over. Mike was sitting with Jasper, Ben and Emmet. The same guys that were with Mike and Edward at the mall so we all knew each other.

"Hey guys!" Alice and I said in almost unison.

I took a seat next to Mike while she sat next to Jasper. I could tell she liked him by the way she blushed when she looked at him. They were so cute! Jasper was a senior too along with Emmet. Emmet could pass as a college graduate though. He has brown curly hair with blue eyes, extremely muscular, and extremely hot. But I didn't think of him in that way at all. Emmet was Alice and Edward's brother. To me, he was just a good friend. Almost like a brother even. Edward on the other hand…

_EPOV_

I couldn't wait to sit next to Bella at lunch. My Bella. My love. I had never known anyone like Bella before. Shes beautiful but smart. Funny but Modest… I could go on and on all day about how perfect she is.

When I got to the lunch room I went right for the food line. I was anxious to sit next to her. Of course Tanya was right behind me in line.

"Hi Edward." God her voice was annoying. She was trying to be… sexy! That's another thing I like about Bella, she doesn't try so hard.

"Tanya" was all I responded.

"Wont you sit with me today Edward? Since it's the first day and all?" she pleaded. I just looked around the room for the person I was going to sit with.

That's when I saw her. Bella. She was with Mike Newton of all people. She was sitting right next to him! I was almost shaking in anger.

_BPOV_

"Ugh! Whats Edward doing bringing that slut over her?" Mike gestured towards the front of the cafeteria.

There he was. Edward. With his arm around Tanya of all people! What does he think he's doing? That jerk! Then he sat down right across from Mike and I.

"You know Tanya? Don't you Bella?" He said with brutal eyes. He looked furious. Was this because I was sitting with Mike? Could he seriously think that I liked Mike?

"Actually I don't know you. Do you go here or something?" I said with an innocent but smug expression.

"Yes I go here. Who are you?" Her voice was rude and nasally.

"Bella. This school is pretty small. I thought I knew everyone by now." All she could respond was a quick "Whatever"

Mike and the other just laughed a quiet laugh. As good as I felt from my small victory against Tanya I was still hurt. Mike could tell. He tried to cheer me up by putting his arm around me which only made me feel worse. There was only one arm I wanted around me right now and it was around Tanya instead.

"What's wrong Bella?" Mike asked me. I couldn't take it anymore. I rose from the seat ignoring Mikes arm.

"I have to use the restroom" Was all I answered before I darted out of the cafeteria doors. When I reached the girls room I sank against the inside of the stall and started crying.

_EPOV_

I could tell by Bella's expression that the Tanya act was bothering her. She almost looked sad. I was about to take my arm off of Tanya when Mike put his around Bella. My Bella. Well, at least I thought she was my Bella.

"What's wrong Bella?" I could tell he cared less. Instead of answering him she rose from her seat. She looked like she had tears in her eyes but she walked off too fast for me to see. Now I felt horrible. I hated the hurt look on her face.

Alice was to busy talking to Jasper to even notice that Bella had left.

"Alice. Go check on Bella. She ran off to the bathroom." she looked around as if she didn't believe me.

"Is she okay?" she looked worried now.

"I don't know. Go check." Without another word she walked out of the cafeteria.

_APOV_

I didn't even notice that Bella had left the table. I was too busy talking to Jasper. I have to admit I sort of have a crush on him. Jasper is a senior too. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. He's sort of tall and muscular. But the cutest thing about him is his accent. He has a slight southern accent. I love hearing him talk...

When I got to the bathroom I heard a quiet whimpering sound coming from one of the stalls.

"Bella?" I asked and the sound silenced for a second. Then she opened the stall and threw her arms around me.

"He's such a jerk Alice! I don't know why I like him at all! I hate him..."

"Whoa whoa. Who are we talking about?" I said pulling her away from me so I could look at her face to face. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Your brother!" she tried to sound angry but she sounded more hurt than ever.

"My brother? Edward? This is about my brother? Bella! My brother has always been a jerk. You're way too good for him anyways." I was angry at him too now. We sat against the wall for a couple more minutes talking about how Edward had kissed her and how he was with Tanya at lunch. I was definitely furious now.

"Class is gonna start any second Bella. Are you ready to go?" I asked. She had stopped crying a while ago so her eyes weren't as red anymore.

"Ya I have Biology next. Could you help me find it?" she smiled a half smile but I could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Well, I don't want to be caught hanging out with a junior!" I joked as I helped her up.

"Shut up Alice!" she laughed as we walked out of the bathroom.

_BPOV_

Alice was definitely my best friend. I know that already even though I've only known her for about four days now. When we found my biology class she stopped and gave me a hug then left for her class. When I walked into the room my heart almost stopped. All the seats were taken except one.

The seat next to Edward Cullen.


	9. The Tragedy

**I got tired of waiting for you guys to review!! Ahh so here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who did review my story! Please review this chapter at least:))**

* * *

BPOV

"Excuse me! Would you mind taking a seat? Class has started." I was frozen under the door way. I could tell the teacher was irritated so I dragged my unwilling feet to the empty desk in the back of the room. The desk next to Edward's. The teacher was already starting her introductions when I reached my seat.

"Bella… I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just lost my temper when I saw you with Mike and…"

"Edward! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher questioned him angrily.

"Umm no. Sorry Miss Anderson!" he said while not even taking his emerald eyes off of me. Even when I'm angry at him Edward still manages to dazzle me. His sad eyes looked sincere and true though. I could tell he was sorry. Maybe I'll forgive him after class…

Class was slower than ever! Especially with Edwards eyes boring into the side of my face. I definitely need to get this over with and forgive him already. I had enough drama for today.

I didn't even have to find Edward. He came to me.

"So why were you with Mike anyways? I thought you liked me?" Now his tone sounded almost rude! I didn't even forgive him yet!

"Oh really? Well I thought you liked me too until you had Rosalie all over you! JERK!" I yelled as I stomped off to my locker. How could he be mad at me when his situation with Rose was WAY worse! What am I saying? Mike and I don't even have a situation.

I didn't have too much homework tonight so I only grabbed a couple textbooks and then made my way to Alice's locker down the hall. Of course Jasper was helping her with her books. "Alice, I'm riding home with you today! I'm riding with you every day from now on!" I was practically yelling at her by now. Jasper left us probably scared I would explode on him next.

"Uhh okay. Is this because of the Tanya thing with Edward? Because I know you guys will get past this. You're so cute together!" she cooed.

"God Alice! Don't do that! I feel like a baby. And by the way, Edward is a total ass and we're never getting past this because he's stupid!"

"Wow thanks Bella! That's real mature." Edwards's voice came from behind me.

"Oh ya and your real mature yourself!" I scoffed at him. He just rolled his eyes and went to his locker right next to Alice's.

"You guys are both immature" Alice laughed at us. "Come on Bella" We walked to her car while Alice shook her head childishly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are… Wow!" she started laughing again. I just slapped her arm and rolled my eyes at her.

The car ride was filled with loud music the whole way home. Nothing like the music that Edward and I listened to. Ughhh Edward… Luckily he wasn't home yet. He was probably at zero period or whatever it's called.

EPOV

"God Alice! Don't do that! I feel like a baby. And by the way, Edward is a total ass and we're never going to get passed this because he's stupid!" Bella was screaming at Alice.

"Wow thanks Bella!" I took her by surprise which made her even more pissed, "That's real mature."

"Oh ya and your real mature yourself!" she was really getting on my nerves now. I apologized already! She should be apologizing to me!

"You guys are both immature" Alice laughed and took Bella to the car.

Once I got my books I made my way to my zero period classroom. Ughhh… I was supposed to do this class with Bella. That's the only reason I signed up. Like I would do ceramics. Damn it! Why did everything have to go wrong today with Bella! On the first day of school too! I hope she was wrong. I hope we'll get over this stupid fight.

BPOV

Alice and I started on our homework. It was all easy review stuff. We were in her room listening to the radio when the Jonas Brothers came on. _Tonight_ of all songs. I really was starting to miss Edward…

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._ "Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello," a profesional voice responded, "Is this Mrs. Cullen?"

"Umm no this is Bella Swan. Would you like to speak with Esme?"

"Yes it's important." her voice sounded solemn.

"Could I ask who this is first?"

"This is Seatle Grace Hospital calling." **(Grey's Anatomy!! Hee hee)**

Esme was in the kitchen doing dishes when I told her who was on the phone. She turned off the faucet and dried her hands with a dish rag.

"Here she is." I said as I handed her the phone.

"Who is it?" Alice asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shhhh" I responded.

We listened to Esme's conversation. "Yes this is she... Yes..." We were about to go back to our homework when we heard a loud gasp from Esme. "No he couldn't have!" she cried. "No! Oh God." Now she was really crying.

"What's wrong?" Alice went over to console Esme. I had never seen Esme like this before. She has always been the comforter not the comforted. I leaned on the counter speechlessly letting Alice take carer of her pleading mother.

"Carlisle... He was in an accident..." Esme whimpered trying to control her tears. "He's gone."


	10. My Story

Recap: _"Carlisle… He was in an accident…" Esme whimpered trying to control her tears. "He's gone."_

As soon as Alice heard those words she dropped to the ground and wrapped herself up into a tiny ball. Esme fell to the ground right next to her and they sat in the middle of the kitchen with their arms wrapped around each other.

I, still taking in the news, leaned against the kitchen counter speechlessly.

"Bella," Esme said with a shaky voice, "call Edward and tell him the news… please." She whimpered and then went back to crying with Alice.

"Okay." I stuttered back. I got out my cell phone and dialed Edward's cell. He didn't pick up. Probably because he was still mad at me so I got the house phone and repeated the digits. After about three rings he picked up.

"Hello?" his innocent voice answered.

"Hey Edward. It's… Be-laa." I couldn't help it. I started crying.

"Bella? It's okay Bella. Let's not fight anymore! Please don't cry Bella! We can start over…"

"Edward, this isn't about that. It's about your..."

"its okay," he interrupted me again, "I'm right outside. Hold on." Then he hung up on me so I walked outside to the front lawn and there he was getting out of his car.

"Bella I'm sorry." He said as he pulled me into a giant but loving hug. I just cried even harder.

"Edward." I said as I pushed him off of me. "The hospital in Seattle just called." I said in a more even voice now.

"What?" his face only showed worry on it now.

"Carlisle was in an accident and he didn't make it. I'm so sorry Edward!" I practically yelled at him now as I pulled him into another hug. This time he didn't hug back though. He just stood there, frozen in my arms.

"I'm s-soo s-sorry!" I cried into his shirt. This time he pushed me off of him and marched into the house. I followed him in but stopped when he marched up the stairs to his room. Instead I went back to the kitchen to find Esme talking to Emmet on the phone. He was also on his way home now.

Alice had stopped crying and now was occasionally sniffling.

"Oh Alice!" I ran at her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm always here for you. Always."

"I know. Thanks Bella" she said as she embraced my hug. We went and sat in the living room as Esme followed.

"Emmet's on his way." She said. Her voice more composed now. "How did Edward take it?" She asked me.

"Not good. He's up in his room." I truly felt nothing but pity for him at that moment. Seeing Edward hurt… My Edward hurt caused me more pain than I ever could imagine. I almost felt protective over him.

"Maybe you should go up and check on him." Esme said trying to give me an encouraging smile but failing. I just nodded my head and walked up the stairs and to his room.

"Edward," I knocked on his door,"It's me Bella."

"Come in" his voice sounded dead. It crushed me to hear him like that but I went in anyways. He was sitting at the end of his bed looking at a picture. I went and sat on the other end of his bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." he responded.

"I know what you're going through Edward. My dad passed when I was about seven years old." This seemed to catch his attention. "My dad had always had heart problems but we never really thought anything of them until one day when my dad and I were at the neighborhood park in Pheonix. I wanted to play tag with my dad and at first he resisted but after a few more seconds of my pouty face he couldn't turn me down. I started running from him up the street towards our house. I could hear him calling after me saying stuff like 'I'm gonna get you'. After a while though I couldn't hear him anymore but I just kept on running. I ended up running all the way home. That's when I realized he wasn't chasing me anymore. So I went back the way I came until I was about a minute from the park. There was an ambulance and a crowd of people right in front of me. One of the police men that knew my father, Chief Swan, took me down to the hospital. There I waited with my mom. The whole time I had no idea what was going on. I kept asking 'Where's daddy' but my mom just ignored me. I didn't find out what was happening until the doctor came out and gave my mom the news." I stopped right there unable to go on with the story. I knew if I did id end up having a break down.

"I'm so sorry Bella." But before I could respond he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and hugged me from behind. We stayed like that in silence for about a half an hour. It was nice. He rocked me back and forth as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Bella I love you." He finally broke the silence.

"I love you too."


	11. Our Meadow

**I just have to say I L O V Edd Twilight! I've seen it three times already and I can't wait for New Moon to come out. All three brothers.. plus Jacob were gorgeous! Especially Jasper ****;)) Robert Pattinson was by far the best.. OME! Great movie. **

**Sorry my update took almost a whole month. I'm usually quicker at updating!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Recap:_ _He rocked me back and forth as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Bella I love you." He finally broke the silence. "I love you too."_

"Oww!" I said as I opened my sluggish eyes. Something had just hit my head.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Emmet snickered as he sent another pillow flying into my face.

"Jesus Emmet I'm up!" I said as I stretched into a giant yawn. "What do you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to say good morning!" he plastered a cheesy smile on his face.

"Go to hell!" I could hear Emmet's laugh all the way down the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" an angel in my doorway appeared.

"Emmet being a jerk." I said as I rolled my eyes. Edward snorted and closed the door.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked flashing me his crooked smile. My smile.

"Not at all." He laid on my bed facing me. Before I knew it his lips were moving against mine in harmony and I rolled on top of his hard, warm body. It was a perfect morning for what I could already tell would be a perfect day. Once we were out of air I rolled back to Edward's side while he kept an arm around my waist.

"What are we doing this weekend?" he asked as he played with a lock of my hair.

"You tell me. What is there to do in this small town?" I really had nothing in mind. Edward seemed to ponder for a while until his eyes lit up with a sudden excitement.

"I know what we're doing today. Get dressed." He ordered as he got up from my bed and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" Right before he walked out the door he turned and faced me.

"You'll see. Now get dressed." And with that he closed the door.

Where could we be going that he's so excited about? Oh well. I pulled out some jeans and a sweater top and put them on. When I was done getting ready in the bathroom I walked downstairs only to find Alice on her cell phone, Emmet watching the sports station and Esme mopping her already spotless kitchen. She seemed to be getting over Carlisle's death quickly. The funeral had been a week ago and it had to be the worst id ever seen Esme.

_By the time the priest finished the ceremony Alice's face was stained with black tears. So much for waterproof eyeliner. Emmet tried to comfort her but her tears kept on coming. I had never seen perky, hyper Alice so sad and solemn. Edward just held me the whole time not even shedding one tear but his expression was one I had never seen on his flawless face. It was painful to even look at. Esme, on the other side of Edward was the worst. Her face looked dead. Her perfect, loving, motherly face showed no emotions whatsoever._

"Edwards outside waiting for you." Emmet interrupted my depressing reverie.

"Okay see you guys later." I yelled into the living room as I reached the door.

"Bye Bella! Have fun!" Alice gave me a mischievous smile. So she must know where Edward is taking me. I just shrugged it off and half ran out the door. Edward was waiting in his car. As I got into the passenger side and shut the door Edward pulled my face towards his and kissed my forehead.

"I love it when you blush." He said with a chuckle. Was I blushing? How does he still have that effect on me? Before I knew Edward was speeding through the forest but not out of it.

"Where are we going?" I whined.

"Not telling Bella." Edward laughed with his crooked smile.

"Please! One hint?" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"You'll love where I'm taking you"

"Well that's not exactly the hint I was looking for…" By the end of my complaint Edward stopped the car and tied a cloth around my eyes so I couldn't see. "What the hell!"

"Bella your fine. I'm gonna lead you to where we're going. Don't you trust me?" He teased. I could just imagine that crooked smile on his face.

"Fine." I said, letting him finish a knot on the back of my head. Then he got out of the car and came to open my door but as I tried to get out he quickly grabbed me by my arms and swung me onto his back.

"Are you serious Edward? Piggy-back ride?" I laughed but didn't resist. I thought it was cute.

"Bella, you know you like this."

"Whoa that's it. Put me down" But he didn't even budge. He just started walking so I laid my head upon his shoulder and he kissed my cheek causing me to giggle. His bronze hair was soft as it tickled the sided of my face.

"We're here." Edward's voice was full of excitement. "Whoa there Bella. I'll tell you when to take the blindfold off." I just groaned in response. Edward chuckled and took my hand, pulling me a couple of steps forward. Then he slid the blindfold over my head. We were in the middle of a peaceful, green meadow that was full of purple wildflowers and dandelions. It was amazing. I was speechless.

"Well?" Edward looked at me questioningly.

"It's perfect Edward." My eyes started to get watery. Edward noticed. He came over to me and wiped the tears away. Then as I looked into his emerald eyes I couldn't help myself. I was on top of him within seconds.

Edward and I ended up spending a couple of hours in the meadow. _Our meadow_. Edward named it.

The car ride home was filled with music and singing. We were listening to _Ohh La_ when we pulled into the drive way. Strangely, there was a familiar blue Mazda parked in the drive way. Jacob's blue Mazda. Jacob? What could he be doing here? It couldn't be him.

"Wonder who's here?" Edward shrugged it off and we got out of the car. When we walked into the living room, it seemed everyone was in there. Esme, Alice, Emmet… Jacob.

**Cliffhanger!! Please review.. Tell me if you like it.. Tell me if you dont. GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!!!**


	12. Unexpected Visitor

**I forgot to say last chapter but Happy Thankgiving!! I hope everyones was wonderful. I hope you ate alot and got fat like I did! Anyways, heres the next chapter.. Hope you like!**

_Recap: When we walked into the living room, it seemed everyone was in there. Esme, Alice, Emmet… Jacob._

"Bella!" Jacob wrapped his russet skinned arms around me and lifted me into a suffocating hug.

"Jake. What are you doing here?" I tried to say with the amount of air I had left in my body.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to see you." He let me out of his binding hug and pecked me on the lips. I could see Edward's face out of the corner of my eye. He looked furious yet hurt at the same time.

"Umm Jacob…" I couldn't find my words.

"You're speechless!" Jacob laughed in a knowingly tone. I guess that's one way of putting it. "I've missed you so much Bella! My mom bought me a little house in town so I could come live here!" Of course his rich mother would buy him a house. She didn't care what Jacob did as long as he didn't bother her. She's a big time lawyer down in Phoenix. "Isn't that great?" Jacob seemed much too happy to even care what my answer would be. He probably wouldn't even notice if I were to say no.

"Who are you?" Jacob questioned in Edward's direction, probably just noticing that Edward and I came home together.

"I'm Edward," he took Jacob's hand into what looked to be an excruciatingly tight hand shake, "Bella's… Friend." I could tell it bothered him to say that. We were much more than friends. Jacob seemed to smirk at this.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Jacob, Bella's boyfriend." Something in Edward's hurt expression triggered a defensive side in me.

"Jacob," I said in a harsh tone, "Can I talk to you in private?" By this time there were only three people in the living room. I'm guessing Esme, Alice, and Emmet made a run for right when we walked through the door. Edward slowly started to leave without even a glance in my direction. His eyes were glued to the floor as he trudged out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Jacob rubbed his hands up and down my arms in a comforting fashion.

"Jacob… I thought we decided to just stay friends?" the words were harder than I thought to get through my mouth.

"That's because we didn't want to have a long distance relationship but I fixed that problem." He said with a giant grin. A grin that used to warm my heart. But it had nothing on Edward's famous crooked grin. But for some reason, I couldn't say no to Jacob. I couldn't bear to hurt his feelings. That giant, warm grin still meant something to me.

"Jacob…" He quickly cut me off.

"Bella, we're going to make this work. I love you too much. I'm probably going to be packing all day tomorrow but I'll see you Monday at school." And with that he gave me a kiss on the forehead and he walked out the door, not giving me a chance to even speak. I just sighed and walked into the kitchen only to find Esme who had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"Bella, you're going to have to choose," She told me straight out. "You're going to have to hurt someone's feelings."

"I know." Was all I could respond. "Maybe you should go talk to Edward. He looked pretty upset when he went up to his room."

"Ya, your right." Before I left the kitchen Esme gave me an encouraging smile. She treated me like her own daughter and I respected her as I would my mother.

When I got to Edward's room the door was closed.

"Edward?" I knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" There was no answer.

After about two minutes I decided to let myself in. He was laying on the bed listening to his IPod. "Can we talk?" I asked before taking another step into his room.

Instead of answering, he took one of the ear buds out of his ear. So I took that as a yes and sat on the bed next to where he laid. I sat there for a moment, staring at his face. It looked pained like the same expression he had at the funeral. It felt like a stab in the heart when I saw his face like that. It was worse than the face at the funeral because now I was the cause of his pain.

"Edward… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," His harsh tone cut me off, "He's your boyfriend." His words came out like venom causing my eyes to become watery.

"No he's not Edward. We used to be, but not anymore!" my voice was shaky and small.

"Well it didn't seem like that Bella." Now he was sitting up and his emerald eyes were piercing into mine. I had never seen this side of Edward. Not towards me. It was a look that sent me bursting into sobs. My sobbing made him turn his face away.

"E-edward?" I cried out receiving no response.

"Pleas-se." I begged pathetically.

Still no response.

**Uh oh! As you can tell, Jacob can be a little selfish or self-indulgent. Also sometimes he can very tempermental. Hmm… Next Chapter! Please Review!!!**


	13. Narrow Escape

_Recap: "E-edward?" I cried out receiving no response. "Pleas-se." I begged pathetically. Still no response._

I sobbed on my bed for at least an hour before Alice came in to comfort me.

"Aww Bella, don't cry!" she said rubbing my back. She was good at comforting but a little comforting from Alice wasn't going to make this any better. "You guys will get past this. Just like last time." Maybe we would except this was nothing like last time. The only reason Edward and I got past our last little rough patch is because Carlisle died and I was there to comfort him. That wasn't going to happen this time.

"H-how Alice? How w-will we get p-past this?" I sat up and faced her now.

"Bella, you need to talk to Jacob. Then you should talk to Edward again. I can't guarantee that will work but it's your best shot." Alice gave me one of her most serious looks I've ever seen, "Edward loves you so much and you love him. I see it every day Bella. Your bond is more than just a boyfriend, girlfriend relationship. You two our soul mates. I can't imagine how Edward felt when he saw you with Jacob. That's why you need to end it with Jacob right now before it's too late."

Alice was completely right. So I decided right there and then. Jacob needs to go.

"Your right Alice. I'm going to go talk to him right now." I got up from my bed and grabbed my jacket.

"Bella it's ten at night. Don't you think you should wait till tomorrow?" I just kept walking down the stairs with her following.

"Alice I won't be long and this has to be done before it's too late, like you said." This seemed to convince her.

"Alright just be safe Bella." And with that I was on my way. I took Alice's Porsche since I didn't have a car. She always lets me use it.

The whole ride I was shaking in fear. Fear of hurting Jacob. I was in front of his little, brand new house before I knew it. There was another car parked in the drive way beside his Blue Mazda. It was dirty and beat up. Through the windshield I could see at least a dozen smashed, empty beer cans. The owner of this car had to be a drunk. Why would someone like that be at Jacob's house? I just shrugged it off and went to knock on Jacob's door.

At first when Jacob answered the door, I couldn't even recognize him. His eyes were red and he looked like he would pass out at any second.

"Bella, baby come on in." He even had troubles opening the door. He was drunk. He was past drunk, probably even sick.

There was another man passed out on one of the couches in the front room. He was probably the owner of that disgusting car out front.

"Jake how much alcohol have you had?"

He waved his hand around in the air, "Bella, Bella I'm fine! Why are you here?" he slurred.

"Well Jacob… I think you should move back to Phoenix." I said in a rush.

"Why baby? I moved here for you." He said, placing his hand on my cheek. I gently pushed it off. I couldn't handle him doing that to me. I needed to end this.

"Jacob, I don't love you anymore." There, a clean break.

"Oh babe, I think you're just a little confused." He said as he pushed me towards one of the couches until I fell upon it.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Before I knew it he was on top of me. His lips were moving all over my face and down my neck as he started to unzip my jacket.

"Jake! Get off of me!" I said as I struggled to push him off of me but he was too strong. Finally, I punched him square in the face. Since he was drunk, this knocked him right off of me.

His nose started to bleed a little and his face turned harsh. "You shouldn't have done that Bella."

Then he punched right below my eye. I could feel my face swelling up but it was the shock that sent me into hysterics.

He was about to come at me again but I dodged it and ran into the closest room. It looked like a kitchen and in there was a box full of fragile dishes and other kitchen materials.

"Bella? Come back in here. Let's not fight." He said in a sorry tone but I could tell it was just a cover up. I could hear the anger in his voice.

I quickly grabbed a glass vase out of the box and hid beside the open doorway. Right as he walked through I sent the vase smashing right into the top of his head. It sent him crashing to the ground. I could tell that the blow had knocked him out so I tried to make my way to the door but everything was blurred from my tears.

I was shaking so uncontrollably from the shock that my legs seemed to collapse. I just sat there, sobs shaking all throughout my body, scared to death. I was crying for what Jake had done to me, what I had done to Jake, and mostly what I had done to Edward.

Time seemed to go by slowly as I sat there shaking and crying until suddenly the door slammed open.

It was Edward. When he saw me, he immediately ran down to me and wrapped me up in his warm, loving arms.

"Bella," his voice was full of relief, "are you all right? What did he do to you?" my tears overtook me and I couldn't answer him. "I'm gonna kill that son of a-"

"Edward no!" I interrupted his rampage, "He's passed out in the kitchen. I hit him pretty hard." Then he saw the body lying in the doorway. He grabbed me and pulled me up into another warm hug.

"I'm just glad you're alive and okay. Don't you ever do that again! If something would have happened to you I would have never forgiven myself. I love you too much Bella and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. I'm so sorry Bella."

"No I'm sorry. I should have broken up with Jacob a long time ago and I-" This time he interrupted me as he pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help myself either. I wrapped my fingers through his bronze hair and pressed against his body.

It felt like forever since the last time I kissed Edward. It was a nice refresher.

I felt whole again. I felt like Bella again.

**Yay! Happy ending for once! Please review!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	14. Nightmares

After that night, that dreadful night, Edward called the police and the rest of the family.

Jacob was to be sent back to Phoenix to a very angry mother. She may not care about her son very much, but she does care about her reputation and Jacob attempting rape was not good for her reputation.

When Emmet saw Jacob being handcuffed and led to a police car he lost it. They almost had to arrest Emmet when he sent a punch flying right into Jacobs face. I couldn't help but smile at how much Emmet cared for me. He truly was an older brother to me.

Alice, on the other hand, decided on attacking me, "I told you to wait till tomorrow! So help me Bella, next time I tell you to do something you better listen to me!" I just hugged her in response, happy to see her again.

"Bella!" Esme was crying, "I'm so glad your okay."

"Me too Esme!" I hugged her with pure love. She was my second mother and I loved her just as much as I loved Renee. I was just happy to see everyone again with only a bruised cheek and nothing worse.

When I woke up the next morning I was still a little in shock. First off, I wasn't in my room. I was guessing it was Edward's room but it was so cluttered I couldn't be sure. Second off, someone's arms where around me, holding me close to their warm, resting body but then I noticed the bronze, messy hair that was nestling the back of my neck. It was Edward. What was I doing in his bed though?

And then I remembered. The nightmares.

I remember I kept waking up in cold sweat, screaming until finally Edward took pity on me and carried me into his room and sang me to sleep.

The nightmares had been horrible. They started out small and I would eventually wake up before they got really bad but when I would fall back asleep they would only grow longer and more dreadful. They were mostly about Jacob.

I would dream that I had missed his head and hadn't knocked him out. He would start beating me and he wouldn't stop until my angel slammed open the door. But that was the worst part.

Jacob was too strong for Edward. I would watch my Edward beaten until he couldn't take it any longer and then he would say, "I love you Bella." And I would wake up screaming.

Even after I would wake up I couldn't calm down until I could see my Edward alive. No one would be able to calm me down except him. I remember that after Edward had taken me to sleep with him in his bed the nightmares had stopped.

Something about Edward made me feel very safe and I no longer had any fears when around him. He was like a drug that healed my sickness. He was the antidote for my nightmares.

"Are you awake?" Edward's head popped up only to rest upon my shoulder.

"Ya." Was all I could respond.

"How are you feeling? You probably got little to no sleep." He sighed.

"I'm fine." I didn't really want to go into detail about the horrible nightmares but I would have to tell him sooner or later so I decided upon a distraction and turned around and kissed him. It was a short peck right on the lips.

Edward's famous lopsided grin appeared and he pulled me closer to his body and as our lips intertwined, so did our legs. Edward ended up on top of me as he grabbed my wrist and pulled then over my head, holding me captive. I didn't mind.

Then his lips left mine and he made his way down my neck. Still, I didn't mind.

As he came back up and started to nibble on my ear, causing me to giggle, the door happened to slam open.

"Edwa-WHOA! What the hell?!" Emmet had to ruin the perfect moment. "And here I thought you guys were cute little virgins." His laugh came out in roars.

"Shut up Emmet! Someone's gonna hear you" The last thing we needed was Esme or Alice walking in on us.

Emmet didn't seem to hear me. He just kept laughing louder than ever.

"Get the fuck out of my room Emmet!"

"Don't worry Edward. I'll let you two get back to your business." Then Emmet shot Edward a wink and closed the door.

"God I'm gonna kill him!" Edward said as rolled his eyes.

I was still blushing at the fact that Emmet though we were having sex. If only! Sex with Edward would be amazing! Not that I've ever even had sex. How could I have sex with Edward? He's probably so experienced and I'm just a virgin. The thought of this made me sigh. Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you a virgin Edward?" this question seemed to take him by surprise.

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"How far can I go and still be considered a virgin?" He laughed and I had to slap him for that one.

"Edward!" I laughed, "I'm serious!"

Then he rolled on top of me and kissed me. "Im a virgin." He whispered against my lips.

"Are you?" he asked as he took a breath for air.

"Yes." My answer made Edward attack me with another round of kisses. He nibbled on my ear causing me too giggle then he softly whispered, "Good."

**Okay soo this chapter is super short and not my favorite.. Its pretty much a filler but tell me what you think! **

**I'll probably have one more chapter after this one but thats not the end!!!**

**Ive started a new story that I think will be even better than this one! Ill post it up once I post the last chapter of Life In Forks!!**

**If you want to read the summary PM me or just ask me to send it in a review!**

**It's a good one and if you guys liked this story then you will like my new story 10X more!!!**

**Its gonna be called 'That Special Somebody' Im excited!!!!!!**

**Review please:)))**


	15. A New World

_7 months later. June_

Everything was pretty much back to normal and it was nearing the last week of school.

Edward and I were closer than ever. Ever since that horrible night I wasn't able to sleep without Edward. I needed him more than ever to keep the nightmares away. Edward was more than happy to be sleeping with me every night. After a while, sleeping together just became normal.

"Oh my God Bella! Can you believe I'm going to be graduating soon?" Alice and I were walking to the cafeteria.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmet would be waiting there for us, as always.

"I know! I can't believe it. And I'll be a senior soon!" I sounded just as excited as Alice's but truly I was a little sad. Alice and Emmet would be going off to college.

Alice is planning to go to the Art Institute of New York City for fashion design and Emmet is going to UTC.

"Aww Bella! I'm gonna miss you... And maybe even Edward." She said with a snicker.

"The house is gonna be so quiet without you two! Whose gonna dress me and get me ready for school every day?"

"Bella I got you a completely new wardrobe and everything matches everything! So you'll be fine. I am gonna miss playing Barbie Bella though!"

As we walked into the lunch room Alice and I had are arms around each other.

"What are you two babies cryin' about?" Emmet once again ruins the moment. But I couldn't be mad at him. I was gonna miss his jokes and I would even miss him making fun of me.

"Oh Emmet!" I grabbed him into a big bear hug.

Once I let go Edward was standing there with wide arms. "What, no love for me?" his voice was smoother than ever. I had to kiss his pouty face!

"I love you" I said as I put my arms around him. "I love you more."

"Alright cut the crap!" Emmet said with a disgusted but jokingly face. He didn't like the mushy stuff.

Sure, he's dated every junior and senior at this school but it was never anything serious. We always had a new girlfriend at our table.

Today it was Leah Clearwater. Shes pretty nice but very quiet so I didn't bother making conversation with her.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going by too fast. Before I knew the week was gone and graduation was tomorrow.

Alice, of course, was freaking out but I was a little surprised to see Emmet frazzled. He seemed so excited but nervous at the same time. It was almost funny.

Edward was with Emmet most of the night and I with Alice.

We were planning on what shades of makeup would go best with Alice's graduation dress.

Her dress is a pale yellow. The top has beautiful yellow lace followed off with a little shawl at in the middle. It flows down right past her knees. It's completely gorgeous on Alice.

My dress is more of a champagne color and it comes in at the tip. It's a little short but Edward loves it.

Of course Esme had a gorgeous dress too. Hers was silver with a tight waist band and a halter top. It was perfect for Esme.** (Dresses on Profile)**

Edward and Emmet are wearing black suits that look adorable on them.

The graduation was amazing and Esme and I ended up crying.

Of course we would still have the summer with Alice and Emmet but three months just doesn't seem long enough.

* * *

I cherished every day of summer.

Spending it with the Cullens was unreal. I have never been happier before.

Alice told me that Edward had been planning something special for the past couple of days so as we lay in his bed and he pulled out a little box I could help but shiver in anticipation.

"Bella, I've been planning on giving you this for a while." When he opened the box there was a little emerald heart attached to a chain. **(Necklace on profile)** It sparkled just like his emerald eyes. It was simple and beautiful.

"It's perfect Edward!" I started to cover him in kisses until finally my lips met his and I couldn't pull away.

Edward turned off the light.

We kissed in the darkness.

Most of our clothes came off in the darkness.

We made pure love in the darkness.

Time seemed to disappeared.

When we were done we laid there in each other's arms breathlessly. "Bella," Edward kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And then I knew why Edward and I belonged together and that we would be together forever.

Making love to Edward is like a new world where dreams come true and anything is possible and when it gets to that point of no return, the place ive been so scared of, it doesn't feel scary anymore.

And I let him take me there.

**Ahh!! That's the end. I hope you liked it. Did you? Review pleasee**

**I can't believe its over! My first story! It's kinda sad:(((**

**But Im not done writing! Please check out my new story 'That Special Somebody'**

**And thanks to everyone who red this story. It's all for you guys!**


End file.
